


Reawakening

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	1. Reawakening: Parts One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Reawakening by Anne S.

_Reawakening_

By Anne S. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Amanda, Duncan, or Cory, (though I wish to death I did) they are the property of Panzer and Rysher. Katlin does belong to me so please ask permission if you want to use her. 

**Note to the reader:** This is a Cory 'fic, but it's been a long time since I watched "Money No Object" so please excuse any mistakes on that account. Currently I'm taking midterms so I might send out parts as infrequently as once a week, but don't be alarmed. I fully intend to finish this story though how it will end, I'm not completely sure (I plan these thing out in my head, so if all goes as planned that should end up as true.) I hope you enjoy, and don't worry, I won't leave you hanging… much. ? Actually I'd be flattered if I had that ability, now, on to the story!   
  
---  
  
**Part 1**

Atlanta, 1932 

Duncan couldn't believe this. Some how Amanda had once again gotten him to do the work while she lounged around. Granted, for most people a graveyard was hardly a place to lounge, yet somehow Amanda not only did it, but also made it look cozy. "You know Amanda, you could lend a hand." 

Amanda shrugged. She didn't like menial labor and he knew it. "Really darling, it's your fault we're in this mess, had you gotten to the morgue on time they wouldn't have buried Cory. Poor dear, I do hope he isn't claustrophobic." 

Duncan sighed at Amanda's chiding tones; sometimes the woman was merciless. "Really? Amanda, had you not distracted me, I wouldn't have been late." 

"But darling you insisted on being… distracted as you call it." Amanda smiled coyly reminding Duncan of the less than… elegant activities they had previously engaged in. Flushing, he returned to his work and in another ten minutes Cory had been unearthed and pulled out of his unmarked grave. 

"God! I'm going to kill you two if you ever do something like that again!" Even back from the dead Cory looked as dashing as ever, Amanda gave him a quick hug and apologized for letting him get buried alive, for the most part laying the blame on Duncan. Cory was about to make a witty reply when from the shadows there came a clapping sound and a soft feminine laugh. 

"Well done. Even I hadn't expected something like this. Indeed a well thought out robbery." All three pairs of eyes turned towards the voice as it appeared from the shadows. The voice came in the form of a young woman; her exact age was hard to determine she looked both naively young, yet completely mature at the same time. Had she said she was fifteen, they would have believed her, had she said she was twenty-six, she would have likewise been believed. "So you three are the Bank robbers my father and his men have been in a huff about all day. Do you know? Daddy was quite mad to find his two thousand dollars gone." Then she laughed again. "But then again, it wasn't quite his yet. After all, illegally obtained money must go through a waiting period before it can disappear." 

Duncan Amanda and Cory were disjointed by the pretty girl with black hair brown eyes, a snub nose and an almost small mouth. Yet it became her and gave her a pixie-like quality. It wasn't her looks or her seemingly ageless looks, but her easy, almost childlike, manor. Gruffly, Duncan let out a "The hell do you want?" And was greeted with the surprising reply of, 

"To help you." Amanda studied the girl suspiciously and was about to make a smart remark when she noticed Cory's eye's trained on her. Apparently he had something planned, silencing herself, she waited to see what he had up his sleeve. 

"Now why would you do that? Especially if we have your Daddy's Money." The girl studied him, some admiration in her small smile. 

"Because I'm mad at Daddy, he won't let me go to New York. Besides, he's got plenty of money, and he won't miss it much. And I like you. You're daring, not many people would try a stunt like that robbing a bank in broad daylight, and only three of you, my." She tilted her head for a moment and studied them. "You know sir, you, the one with the odd accent. You can stop fumbling with that gun behind you. You'll never get it out, and I if you do, I'll have you dead before you can shoot me." 

At this remark Duncan and Amanda stood openmouthed. Neither had expected the childish pixie-like girl to catch his subtle movement of reaching for the gun, especially since his had already been around her waist. "Don't look so surprised, I'm no halfwit, I wouldn't be here if I was." 

The three stood at a stalemate for a moment, the girl smiling calmly, Amanda staring daggers, and Duncan formulation a plan as to how to reach his piece. Suddenly, it was broken by a chuckle from Cory. 

"Well, so the lady's got some grit after all, huh? Well, answer me this and maybe we'll accept your help. Why do this for us? " She looked at him, gauging him for a moment then replied. 

"Alright, I'll bite. I'm helping you because I need your help. My father's throwing a party tonight. One of the men there has something I want. He will, without a doubt have it on his person; unfortunately I won't be able to get it on my own without arousing suspicion. After what you pulled at the bank this morning I think you'd make the perfect accomplices, you may refuse if you like, but on the occasion that you do… Well, your bellboy at the hotel tipped the police off as to where you were heading. I got ahead of them and came here when I learned that the body, your body, had left the morgue. By now they to know that and are coming after you, if you don't help me, you'll be shot to death. This time there won't be anyone to dig you up; they all want you dead, even some of my men. Any chance you had of escaping is now gone. So, to answer your question, that's why." Every inch of Amanda's body screamed don't believe her, but Cory ignored her. Despite appearances something about this girl was earnest. He looked at her, trying to think up what to do, in the end, self-preservation won out. 

"Well, you certainly leave us little choice, just one question, who's your father?" At last the girl smiled genuinely, it wasn't the false cynical pixie-like laughs or smiles she'd given before, but a true one of amusement. 

"Why, don't you know? My father is Police Commissioner Dawdson." The girl tilted her head as Duncan once again stared at her stupefied. Cory seemed once again amused; Amanda however was not convinced. 

"Impossible darling, I think you're a liar. Commissioner Dawdson has no children. That statement obviously has no validation. In fact none of your statements do. So if you don't mind ---" 

Before Amanda could finish her spiel, The girl cut her short. "Desperate men believe desperate things Ms. Darieux. My father is an old man; he needs someone he can trust. You'd be surprised madam, how many men fall to forged papers and a distant memory." Amanda swallowed her indignation at this remark; the child was playing games with a master. She was after all, a con amongst cons. 

"So you're a con artist then. Well, at least now I know you're someone I can trust, after all honor amongst thieves right?" 

The girl nodded once, but retorted. "I'm no more a criminal they you are, and far more respectable then your kind. And as to honor amongst thieves; there is seldom such a thing." 

Before Amanda could reply Cory once more cut in. "Well, seeing as we have no choice, we agree. After all, an evening of entertainment, an escape route, and provided we may keep the money we stole, I find what you offer to be a fair deal. Done." Nodding. The girl agreed. 

"Very well, my car is this way. But please, don't take me for a fool. I know what you'll do with your share of the money." The four walked too a black car parked by the side of the graveyard. As they walked towards it, each schemed quietly. At last when they reached it the girl spoke again. "Oh, and a word. My name is Katlin, Katlin Dawdson."   
  
**Part 2**

Duncan sighed. This was not at all how he had planned for their evening to turn out. He had expected a quick recovery of Cory, an even swifter exit from the town, and a nice, soothing evening with Amanda. Grumpily, he tuned out the quick-witted, flirtatious banter that Cory had begun with their new benefactress. Whatever her purpose or design, Duncan didn't trust her. First was the mere deceptiveness of her appearance, she was childlike and mature at the same time she was smarter than she appeared; this he divined from the sheer intelligence hidden behind her sweet innocent façade. 

Duncan wallowed in these dark thoughts of distrust the rest of the drive, suddenly Amanda's light caress on his thigh brought him back to reality. Smiling subtlety, she pointed her chin ahead, turning Duncan saw one of the most impressive houses he had seen yet in Atlanta. The house was large, huge almost; it seemed to be made of a white marble. Though how a senator could afford marble was beyond Duncan's comprehension, well, through legal means in any case. The "house" was built in the late Gothic style, flamboyancy and beauty seemed to outweigh practicality at every angle, except where windows were concerned. The windows of the house were large, some of them sweeping the ground. As if in response to Duncan's observations, Katlin began her introductions as they neared the house. 

"The driveway, as you may have already guessed, is about a mile and a half long. Father insists upon privacy so the house sits upon four acres of land, not counting the house of course. The house is not by any means constructed of real marble but an imitation marble; to speak truly, the difference is very slight in sight but great in price. 

"Both father and myself detest dark rooms, so many of the windows are extremely large, however, you needn't fear being spotted as you will be in the guest house. I've already arranged for your rooms to be prepared as well as baths and a hot meal. You will not being staying beyond tonight so don't get too settled in. 

"Right now, it's about five PM. Father's ball starts at eight; I need at least half an hour to dress. Giving you an hour to settle in, eat and clean that leaves us with maybe an hour to prepare for tonight. After you eat I will meet you at the guesthouse and explain things more clearly. Gentlemen there are a change of everyday cloths and evening cloths in your rooms. Ms. Darieux, There are several evening gowns in my room that have been made to your size and tastes. After our briefing you'll return with me to the guesthouse and you'll pick something to wear. I have no jewelry for you, however, you're resourceful and besides that I'm sure you have your own." 

Amanda was wondering just what this girl had up her sleeve as they finished this exchange and headed towards the guesthouse that had now come into sight, if she had made all these arrangements she must've been pretty sure that they would comply. Such an assumption could not easily be made. She had something all right, now it was up to Amanda to figure it out. 

As they exited the car and entered the guesthouse Amanda was surprised at how elegant it all was. Walking upstairs, Katlin pointed out each person's room and introduced the placement of everything in the house as well as the butler and the maid. Finally after they'd finished the tour, she pointed out that one more thing remained to be done. "One of you will of course have to accompany me to the main house so that I might introduce you to my father and obtain invitations for you to tonight's Gala. I would not recommend that person be Monsieur McCloud was it? Since he is covered in dirt from grave digging." 

Duncan was too offended by her tone to remark upon his name, however he was also to much a gentlemen to make an offending remark until he was sure that this woman was a fiend. Before Amanda could volunteer, Cory had already taken Katlin's arm and the two were leaving already. 

Part of their walk up to the main house remained quietly peaceful, however once they were clear of the house Cory's usual flirtatious remarks began anew. "You intrigue me you know. Such a lovely, solemn young woman hiding behind the image of the usually ditzy official's daughter. Why not come out of your shell?" 

Fully aware of Cory's intentions Katlin just giggled softly and deferred from replying. Looking at her closely Cory tried again. "Really, you are beautiful you know, you have a certain, timeless quality. Certainly smart from what I saw; most women, hell, even men, would not have caught Duncan's move for that gun. And you seem to know how to have fun. The way you drive for example, reckless, fun loving, why—" 

Before Cory found the words to finish the rest of the sentence, he found Katlin in front rather than besides him. Despite flashing eyes, her tone was as calm and sweet as ever. "Really Mr. Raines. If you want to play games, then out with it, I don't like to be flattered tirelessly by men who say amorous things that hold no truth. I detest it." Pausing for a second she leaned even closer, too close for comfort really, much too close and whispered. "After all, the time for… games, lies later. For now, it's business." Then, planting a light kiss on his lips, she moved away and continued walking. 

Cory was stunned for two reasons; first, she had beat him to the punch, instead of circling around the bush's she'd gotten straight the point, if he wanted a seduction, she'd be the one to do it. Thus disarming his buffer against her and forcing him to act rationally and adult like. Second, when she spoke she had lost the playful childish tone, using her real voice, a voice that Cory found not only pleasant but incredibly held no-nonsense in its tone. The rest of their walk was quiet and uneventful. 

The two found Katlin's father, Police Commissioner Dawdson, sitting in his study when they entered the house. Smiling, Katlin kissed her father on the cheek and introduced Cory as a friend who was staying the night at the guesthouse with two other friends until his train came in tomorrow. She artfully wove a tale about how they'd cheeked out of their hotel today after the robbery for fear of something else happening and through indirect flattery worked Cory into his good graces. 

In return Commissioner Dawdson had assured Cory that they would indeed catch the criminals and given him an invitation to the nights Gala. Katlin had in return assured his attendance and jokingly made a remark about her "just needing an escort." When they left Cory was again impressed by her agile maneuvers where talking and lying were concerned and made a comment about it as they worked their way towards the stairs. Katlin only smiled and bid him farewell as she made her way to her own door and remarked, "I do hope you remember which guest house you're in." As she disappeared behind a closing door, Cory began to wonder, just how large was this property? 

Back in said house, Amanda and Duncan had just settled into a hot bath, holding Amanda in his arms, he broached the subject that had been on his mind earlier. "Amanda, we should leave now, you can't trust this girl, I can sense it." Amanda smiled. 

"Who cares, darling? She may be good, but Cory and I are better. Don't worry." Duncan wasn't sure but settled in despite, if even Amanda this confidant perhaps he was wrong after all. Shrugging it off he looked down adoringly. Still, an afternoon like this one should never be wasted with worries, knowing that Amanda thought the same, he drew her in for a long, passionate kiss, which was eagerly returned.   
  
© 2001   
Please send comments to the author!   
  
  



	2. Reawakening: Part Three

Reawakening Part 3 Anne S.

_Reawakening_

By Anne S. 

* * *

Cory, Duncan, and Amanda were all fairly famished after the day's activities so dinner came as a welcome relief. Each were surprised to find that the meal had been catered exactly to their tastes. While this was appreciated, the three became fairly uneasy, just how much did this woman and her father know about them, and what exactly were they in for? Soon they found out. 

When Katlin walked into the Queen Anne style guesthouse she had expected scathing remarks of mistrust and accusation. Instead she found them sitting calmly in the living room awaiting her arrival. "Well, this is certainly unexpected. I would like to thank you for your participation and the most valuable help you will provide tonight. You will of course be expected to enjoy yourself as much as you like. However, when the time comes my plan is to be carried out with precision." 

"And hello to you too." Was the only reply Cory gave to Katlin's greeting. Unlike earlier, Katlin was now all business and no play. She had changed her clothes from the suit to a black dinner dress. While slightly thrown off by her change in demeanor, Duncan kept his guard up as ever. Beside him he noted the same reaction in Amanda when she walked in. 

"Yes, perhaps I am not being a cordial hostess, however the tedious faked smiles and ridiculous 'traditions' of the evening will do enough to wear down my patience in their own right without me having to ever waste such an effort on the three of you. Now then, shall we go on?" There was no reply except a bemused smile from Cory, a concurring smile from Amanda, and a hateful glare from Duncan. "Really, Mr. McCloud, you must have patience. Don't react so violently." 

Duncan again felt annoyance bubbling up at the blunder she made with his name, but wisely kept quiet. He was as curious as the others about what exactly they were supposed to do. 

"Good then, listen closely. It's not a difficult procedure at all, in fact, I find that its complexity lies in its over simplicity." Removing a picture from her purse she began to explain just what was going to happen tonight. 

* * *

Amanda slowly worked her way through the many perfumes that sat in front of her on Katlin's Vanity. Amanda had chosen for tonight a lovely cream and dove gown made of a mousseline cloth. The dress was body hugging long, and had almost no back. Across the bodice sequin was sprinkled lightly in a diamond pattern. Amanda had chosen a ruby necklace, diamond earrings, and a bracelet with diamond flower petals and ruby centers. 

"If I were you I'd use the perfume at the left. Most women will be wearing it so your presence will be less noticed." Turning Amanda saw that Katlin had finished dressing. She wore a flame red dress made from a stiff material resembling muslin she had an even stiffer wrap. The dress had a tight bodice and the skirt swept the floor. The girl had worn diamond jewelry and had rubies fastened into her long waving hair. She smelled lightly of apple blossoms and tea leaves, as had been decided earlier, she had dressed to attract attention, just as Amanda was to defer from it. In truth the idea of Amanda deferring attention was laughable. However what she had to do was make sure that all eyes were NOT on her at all times, only when they were called for. 

"Very well. Thought I'd like to ask, what is this gala for? You haven't told us that yet." 

"Haven't I?" Was Katlin's only reply, for a few moments more the two women worked on their toilettes a bit more, and just when Amanda had given up hope of ever receiving an answer she got one. 

"By the way, tonight's gala is when Father will officially announce me to be his heir and daughter. After tonight, I can take what I please and end this masquerade. I might perhaps, even leave with you tomorrow morning." She smiled and stepped out of the room, leaving the door open for Amanda. Despite her mild shock everything was beginning to come together for Amanda, the others and she weren't just there to help with tonight's thieving, but their presence were to provide an escape for this girl. Well, whatever else the girl was, Amanda could most certainly give her credit for one thing, she was resourceful, and beyond that she was good, perhaps even too good.   
  
---  
  
© 2001   
Please send comments to the author!   
  
  



	3. Reawakening: Part Four

Reawakening Part 4 Anne S.

_Reawakening_

By Anne S. 

* * *

Part 4 

When Cory had first heard Katlin's plans; he had almost laughed out loud. Something that simple, that ludicrous, and she needed three professionals for the job? He had thought that she was either too cautious or had no idea what she was doing. However, upon closer consideration, he realized that she was being rather tactful, the man from whom they were going to retrieve "information" was head of the Atlanta Treasury. If any of them were caught, all blame could be charged to them, by insuring accomplices, she almost ensured her own freedom. 

No doubt she already had a speech, or at least a few tears and some heart rendering words about how she felt so misused. Cory smiled, the girl was good, and almost as playful as he was at face value, he liked her, but more of in a little sister way than anything. She didn't exactly fall into the category of his tastes. But still, pity she wasn't immortal, she would've made a great fourth to their trio. Well, in time and with training that is. 

These thoughts and others troubled his mind as he and Duncan waited for Amanda to return. Troublesome enough Katlin had insisted they arrive properly in a limousine and through the front door. Granted no one would really notice, or care, just where they came from, however the woman was most definitely one for appearances. 

Just then the limo pulled up in front of the guesthouse; Amanda was in all probability already in it. Duncan and Cory allowed the door to be opened for them and stepped inside. Once there, Cory found himself in a scene he'd gotten all too used to lately. Amanda was sitting across from the two of them in a lovely, sleek, white dress flirting across the isle at Duncan as subtly as she knew how. Inwardly Cory sighed, then cheering quickly, making a mental note to change things a bit, and perhaps if Duncan had something else to focus on, he wouldn't be constantly lusting over Amanda. _And I think I know just what to do._ Feeling much better, he decided that a conversation would lighten the mood a lot. 

"Well Amanda, I think it's needless to say that you look ravishing as usual. However, tonight I fear you put myself and MacLeod here to shame, our shabbiness will never match your majesty's regal beauty." 

While Amanda laughed softly at the flattering remark, Duncan wondered why he hadn't been able to come up with something so flattering. Oh well, he always was more of a fighter then a lover; besides, vixen that she was, Amanda appreciated the dark side as much as the light heartedness she found so refreshing in Cory. 

"Thank you my dear, though when you see our hostess you might just change your mind. Apparently, rubies and red do far more for the girl then this white can ever do for me. She may not share my level of beauty, but she certainly knows how to look regal." 

This time all that heard her remark laughed. Amanda never was much for modesty, and even compliments were paid with some venom. "However, enough of that. What I'm curious about is this 'robbery' she wants us to engage in. Granted most thefts are illegitimate, but something about this one has something that I can't quite place my finger on." 

"I agree," was Duncan's quick reply. "It's too much for our benefit. Supposedly this envelope has the serials of the bank notes we stole; the only copy I might add. So how exactly does this help her? She's not telling us everything. It sounds simple enough, but what she's not telling us is exactly what could be complex about this." 

"You're right, but what choice do we have? She's got us trapped. We have no other way out; we can help her, or get caught. I'm assuming that so far her interference is the only thing that has kept us out of prison. She may be good, but her father's no fool, half the police force know what we look like, and undoubtedly that very half, or at least half of them will be here tonight. Even with the rate of corruption in this city, such a thing isn't likely to go unnoticed." Cory's comment ended their conversation as they reached the main house. 

As the trio stepped out of the car, there was little doubt that the night would be interesting. Just how interesting, however, was for now completely unsuspected.   
  
---  
  
© 2001   
Please send comments to the author!   
  
  



	4. Reawakening: Part Five

Reawakening Part 5 by Anne S.

_Reawakening_

  
Part 5 

By Anne S. 

**Author's Note:** I hope that I confuse no one in jumping to the present time. However after much thought, I find that this route I’m about to take makes the most sense. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy. 

* * *

Nick blinked twice as he watched Amanda get out of the limo parked in front of The Sanctuary. Behind, followed a handsome man of about six feet. While this wasn’t the first time he’d seen her with another man, the irritation remained the same. In the past two years he’d made no attempt to contact her, but had developed the habit of following and watching her. At first she had searched for him, tried to double back and catch him, as if afraid that whoever was following her, eventually she’d stopped searching as she registered his presence. She might not know it was him, but she knew that her mysterious stalker meant no harm to her. 

Amanda and the man talked and laughed as they headed towards The Sanctuary; Nick knew he was out of range for them to sense him and was glad of it. A part of him wondered whether Amanda took him for dead or if she knew he lived. But that question was one he’d tired of long ago. Somewhere deep down, he forgave what she’d done, but he couldn’t forgive her. At least not yet. 

Sighing, he turned away from her and headed towards his car. Absently, he remembered that he’d promised to pick up some girl at the airport today for Adam, she was supposedly another student of his, someone completely trustworthy but troublesome. Adam, or Methos as Nick now knew him, had saved his life and perhaps his sanity after what happened at the warehouse. He had been too preoccupied to watch where he was going and had ended up getting run over by a car. Luckily for him, Adam had been the one driving. Nick had kept his job with Bert but had insisted on low profile work to stay out of Amanda’s sight 

As he neared the airport he wondered just who this girl was and what she was doing in town. No matter what Adam said, chances were that she’d still be dangerous. Didn’t matter, he’d know soon enough. 

* * *

Amanda chuckled softly at Cory’s many antics. Some things never changed, and somehow she was thankful that so little had changed him. After the constant grief that had become the last two years of her life she was grateful for his distraction. She’d tried for a long time to forget what had happened, loosing herself in the midst of various business deals and the thrills of stealing jewels and paintings. 

A part of her did this to remove her thoughts from Nick; another part did so in rebellion to him. Nick had hated that part of her life; somehow she had always hoped that her risky behavior would bring him back to her. That maybe if he got angry enough ... suddenly she snapped out of her reverie as she realized that Cory had asked her a question. “What?” 

Cory was bemused, he knew that Amanda’s thoughts were elsewhere. He didn’t know where, but that didn’t make much of a difference, he figured he’d find out soon enough. “I asked if you’d like to go dancing tonight. Swing seems to back and well ... it’s been a long time since we went swing dancing.” 

Amanda smiled, in the late 1940’s they’d briefly run into each other in Chicago. Despite the brevity of it all, they had had a great time. “Yeah, I think I’m game.” Looking at air for a second Amanda finally brightened up. “Besides it’s been much too long since I partied, why I don’t think I’ve let loose since…” Abruptly Amanda stopped, again disturbed by unpleasant memories. 

“Since what?” Cory was pushing for answers and he knew it, but seeing Amanda resemble Duncan’s normal disposition disturbed him. 

“Since ... Cory do you remember Richie? The kid you used as a hood ornament – twice?” Cory nodded distractedly. “Duncan took his head. Afterwards ... he hasn’t quite been the same since, Cory.” 

“But ... that kid was so ... young, why would MacLeod take his head?” This time Amanda didn’t answer, just shrugged her shoulders. “You’re right, you do need to let loose and have a good time.” Amanda looked up at that, about to say more, but he silenced her before she could. “No Amanda. I know there’s more. But what we need right now isn’t grief; you need a little light. You need to live a little. Okay?” Again Amanda nodded, this time even offering a faint smile. “Good, now then, you wouldn’t happen to have a hot tub here would you?” 

Amanda let out a genuine laugh at that. Irrepressible, lovable, fun loving Cory. It was wonderful to have him back; maybe now she’d be able to heal. If only just a little. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author!   
  
---


End file.
